1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector used with detecting function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
IC (integrated circuit) cards are known in the art and contain artificial intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. A card reader is used to read the information or retrieve the memory stored on the card. IC cards are used in countless applications today, including video cameras, smart-phones, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, pc adapters and other electronic applications.
A typical card connector is described in China Patent CN 2854856 Y, hereinafter referred to as the '856 patent. The card connector disclosed in this issue connection, The '856 patent discloses a card connector body comprising an insulating housing with a receiving slot for receiving a card, a plurality of contacts mounted on the housing, a pair of switch contacts mounted on one side of the housing and protruding to the receiving slot, and a metal shell for covering the housing. The switch contacts separate from each other without a card inserted into the receiving slot, and contact with each other when a card inserted into the slot and one side thereof pushing one switch contact touch with the other for noticing that a card is inserted.
However, at least one problem of above said card connector is that the switch comprises two switch contacts mounted on one side of the housing, the processes of the switch contacts manufacture and assembly increase the production cost of the connector; and further the size of the connector increases obviously, so such connector would not be in accord with the miniaturization trend of the electrical device.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.